


Let Me Help You

by TheAriesDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy, lilyandjames, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAriesDrarry/pseuds/TheAriesDrarry
Summary: (Discontinued) This is a "parody" of the actual Harry Potter books. Harry's parents, Remus and Sirius are all still alive. Harry is best friends with Draco. Oof, okay I decided to stop writing this one because they are still super young so nothing can happen. I want to write one when they are a little older. I'm not going to write anymore of this story, but I'll leave it up so that if anyone wants to read it they can.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Harry's Birthday

"Mum, Dad, it's here!" Harry yelled from the front yard. "Bring it here, then." James said. Harry ran into the living room. "Look," he said, "My Hogwarts letter is finally here!" Well, let's see it." Lily said, looking up from her book.

Harry handed her the letter. She opened it and, ignoring the acceptance letter, pulled out the book list. "Oh, he doesn't have to read Quidditch through the ages. That was mandatory reading when we were first years." James said, disappointed. "Can I get an owl?" Harry, reading his acceptance letter, asked. "Sure, that can be one of your birthday gifts this year." Lily said. "Thanks." Harry said.  
James said, "We should go to Diagon Alley pretty soon. We only have two weeks before the start of term." Harry spent the rest of the day imagining what Hogwarts would be like. He already knew what Diagon Alley was like. He had been there multiple times with his dad and his dad's best friends, Sirius and Remus.   
They had used to be friends with Peter Pettigrew, too, but when Voldemort tried to kill Harry's parents, Peter had tried to help him. Luckily, Sirius was the Potter's Secret Keeper, so Peter couldn't do much damage. James still never talked to him again. 


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer. Hopefully you liked it.

They went to Diagon Alley with Sirius and Remus a week later. They went to go get Harry's wand first. When they walked into Ollivander's, Ollivander greeted Lily and James like he had known them forever. "Ah, and this must be young Harry, am I right?" "Yes, I'm Harry."   
"Well, let's get you your wand then." Ollivander began taking boxes off the shelves and piling them on his table. "Here, try this one. Go on, give it a wave," he said. Harry took the wand and waved it. The store windows shattered.   
"Okay, obviously not that one." Ollivander said, taking the wand from Harry. Harry ended up trying what seemed like hundreds of wands before he found one that was right. "12 and quarter inches, phoenix feather core, quite swishy, good for charms." Ollivander said. James paid for the wand, and they walked back out of the store.   
"Well, where do you want to go next, Harry?" Sirius asked. "I don't really know. Actually, can I get my potions stuff?" Harry said, looking into the apothecary window. "Sure."   
Harry walked through the shop, looking for the supplies on his list. Remus and Lily were standing by the door, watching James and Sirius throwing packets of powdered lacewing at each other. "These are the people we chose to marry." Lily said, frowning. She called James over. "You have to set a good example for your son." James glanced over at Harry, who was buying his cauldron and other potions supplies. "He's fine, Lils. Look at him, he's polite." Lily smacked him upside the head.  
Harry, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius walked along Diagon Alley. "What else do you need?" Lily asked Harry. "Just my robes and an owl." Harry responded. "Okay, how about Pads and Moody get you an owl and Dad and I will come with you to get you your robes?" "That sounds good." Harry said. "Oh, but Pads, I want a snowy owl, please." Sirius winked at him. "Sure thing."   
The Potters walked into Madame Malkin's. "Hello, hello." Madame Malkin herself said. "Hogwarts robes, I presume?" James replied, "Yes, he needs three pairs." Madame Malkin nodded and gestured for Harry to stand next to another boy who was also being measured. Harry walked over and started a conversation with the boy, Draco. "What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked Draco. "Slytherin or Gryffindor." Draco said. "And you?" Harry thought about it for a moment. "Probably the same," he said. Then it was time to go. "Bye, Harry!" Draco said. "Bye."  
The Potters left the shop and saw Sirius and Remus coming towards them, carrying a large cage which held a majestic snowy owl. Harry ran up to them. "Oh, thank you so much!" "No problem." Remus said, smiling. "So, are we done?" Harry asked. Lily said, "No, we still have to get you some pocket money for the train. You want to be able to buy some stuff from the trolley, don't you?" Harry laughed. "Thanks, Mum."   
They went over to Gringotts Bank. Harry had only ever been inside once before, and he had never even been down to one of the vaults before. He took it all in, the goblins, the marble, the cart that took you to the vaults. "Can I come with you to the vault?" Harry asked his parents. "Of course," Lily said, laughing at the look of awe on Harry's face.   
Once they had gotten Harry's pocket money, they went back home. Remus and Sirius had left earlier, taking the Floo Powder with them, so James and Lily had to apperate home, holding on to Harry. Harry had never been so happy in his life. That night, though, all her could think about was Draco. How his hair shone in the sunlight and his eyes sparkled when he smiled. And his smile! Draco had the best smile Harry had ever seen.


	3. The Train

The Potters were late. Sirius and Remus, who had come to see Harry off for his first year at Hogwarts, sent the Potters an owl, telling them that the train was leaving in 5 minutes.   
Lily told Harry, "I know you don't like it when we have to apperate, but if we don't we are going to be late and miss the train. " Harry groaned, but realized that it was the only way for them to get there on time. Lily grabbed Harry and James grabbed his trunk. They apperated onto Platform 9 3/4.  
Harry saw Sirius and Remus and ran over to tell them goodbye before he got on the train. "Pads, Moony!" They looked over and were almost knocked over by Harry running into them. " Woah, Harry, calm down." Remus said. Harry laughed. "Sorry, I'm just excited." "That is completely understandable, I was too." Sirius said.   
Remus pulled Harry aside. "Okay, I have something to tell you, but I have to be quick because the train is leaving soon. I'm going to propose to Pads. Don't tell him, he doesn't know yet. Your parents have both know for two weeks, so I thought it was time to tell you." Harry grinned. "Finally! When I was younger, I thought you guys were already married!" Remus glanced at the clock. "Oh, Harry, the trains leaving in just a minute."  
"Bye Mum, bye Dad! See you at Christmas-time!" Harry yelled from on the train. James and Lily waved until the train was out of sight. Harry grabbed his trunk and started walking along the train, looking for an empty compartment. He found one that only had one person in it about halfway along the train. "Draco?" Draco looked up. "Hi, Harry!" he said, grinning. "Hey! Can I sit here? All the others are full." Harry asked. "Yeah, sure." Draco replied.   
They started talking. Harry asked Draco if he collected any Chocolate Frog cards. "Yeah, but I don't have very many. I collect them when I can, but I rarely get to have Chocolate Frogs," he said. "Oh, why?" Harry asked. "Well, my parents don't let me eat them at all, but sometimes my house elf, Dobby, sneaks some in for me." Harry thought for a second, then had an idea. "Well, you need to get a bigger collection, and I have pocket money for the train ride. Why don't we buy a ton of Chocolate Frogs from the trolley?" Draco looked at him. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. Why would I be joking?" Harry said, confused.  
Harry finally found the trolley witch up by the front of the train. "Can I get 30 Chocolate Frogs and 2 Drooble's?" The trolley witch handed Harry the sweets, Harry paid and the walked back to the compartment. When he got back Draco looked surprised at all of the Chocolate Frogs. "What? Did you think I was only going to get, like, 5?" Harry said when he saw Draco. Draco nodded.   
They were finishing up the last few Chocolate Frogs when a girl walked in. She had long, brown hair and was already in her Hogwarts robes. "Have you seen my cat?" she asked. "He's orange." Harry looked at Draco. They both shook their heads. "Well, if you do, please tell me. I'm in a compartment up near the front. By the way, my name is Hermione." Hermione said. "I'm Draco, and this is my friend, Harry." Hermione left and Harry said, "We should probably get changed into our robes."  
When they were changed into their robes, Harry said, "What do you think the Sorting will be like?" "I don't know. I don't have any siblings, so nobody's told me about the Sorting. I mean, my mum told me about the Houses and stuff, but not how you're actually sorted into them." Draco said. "Yeah, that's pretty much all I know, too. I hope we're in the same House." Harry said. "I want to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor." Draco said. "I do to. Probably more Gryffindor than Slytherin. Both my parents were in Gryffindor, and my dad's best friends, who are like my uncles." Harry said. "Both my parents were in Slytherin."   
Harry looked at Draco, because he sounded on the verge of tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" Draco started to actually cry at that. Harry panicked. "Draco, what's wrong!? Draco, really, what is it?" Draco finally started to talk. "My parents are Death Eaters. I'm scared that if I get put in Slytherin, I'll turn out like them, and I really don't want to turn out like them." By now, Draco was full-on sobbing.  
Harry wanted to do something to comfort his friend, but he didn't know what to do. In the end, he did what his mum would always do when he was sad. He hugged Draco. Draco tensed up at first, but then he melted into the hug, sobbing into Harry's chest. They stayed like that for almost half an hour, Draco sobbing and Harry telling him that it was okay, that he wasn't going to turn out like his parents. That's when Harry realized that he had a crush on Draco.  
When Draco finally stopped crying, he sat down again and looked up at Harry, who was still standing. "I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone about this. If my parents found out that I had been crying..." he trailed off. Harry nodded. "I understand." They spent the rest of the train ride in silence. The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Both boys grabbed their trunks and got off the train.   
They heard someone calling, "First years, over here. First years!" They walked towards the voice and saw the gamekeeper, Hagrid. "My mum told me about you! You would talk to her while my dad was off playing pranks!" Harry said. "Oh, yes. Lily and James Potter. They're quite a pair, them two." Draco looked at Harry in awe. "Your dad is James Potter?! The most legendary prankster Hogwarts has ever seen?" Harry smiled. "Yep."  
Harry and Draco got into a boat with the girl who had stopped by their compartment earlier, Hermione. They talked for most of the ride, but they all stopped when they saw Hogwarts. It was amazing. "Woah." Harry whispered.   
"Hogwarts has a ton of different incantations and spells on it to keep any Muggles or even witches and wizards who aren't supposed to be here, away. I read about it in Hogwarts; A History. To Muggles, Hogwarts looks like a broken down cottage with a sign that says, 'Danger'. It's very clever." Hermione muttered, very quickly. Harry looked at Draco. "Where we supposed to memorize the course books?" he asked. "I don't think so." Draco said, looking scared. 


	4. Hogwarts

The boats stopped and Hagrid told all the first years to go through the door that was in front of them and that he would see them at the Sorting. Somehow, Harry and Draco had ended up in the front. They lead the way through the large double doors.   
Draco saw the professor first. "Look," he said, pointing. "Do you think we're supposed to go up to her?" The professor looked down at them. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you are." Harry and Draco walked up the stairs, the other first years following them.   
"I'm Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor House. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. In just a few minutes, you will be sorted into one of these four houses in front of the entire school. "The ENTIRE school!?" a redheaded boy said. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, the entire school." McGonagall said. "Now, follow me." She walked through another set of double doors.  
Harry looked around the hall. There were floating candles, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the outside sky. He could hear Hermione explaing this to the redheaded boy who had been scared about being sorted in front of the whole school.  
Professor McGonagall walked up to a stool with a battered old hat on top of it. "Draco Malfoy." she said. Draco walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It opened its mouth, thought for a second and then yelled out, "Gryffindor!" Draco got up, looking relived, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.   
"Ron Weasley." The redhead walked up. "Hufflepuff!" Two redheads at the Gryffindor table shouted, "Hey, Ron, you know you're the first Weasley in a century not to be in Gryffindor?" Ron ignored them.   
A couple more people were sorted before Harry was called. "Harry Potter." Harry walked up and put on the hat. "Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor, I need to be in the same House as Draco." Harry thought. The hat opened its mouth and yelled, "Gryffindor!" Harry got up with a sigh of relief and went to go sit next to Draco.  
Once the Sorting was over, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, got up and said, "Now, I don't want to deprive you of a wonderful feast, but I have a few words to say. Dimwit, lemon drop, bobble. Enjoy the feast!"   
They did enjoy the feast. There was tons of food, and it all tasted amazing. They met their new house mates. The two redheads turned out to be Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. Ron also had another brother in Gryffindor, Percy. Percy was the Gryffindor prefect.   
When the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. He called for silence. Now I have a few start of term announcements. We are trying something new this year. For the first years only, there will be two people per room. It could be anyone. Quidditch tryouts are the second week of term. I belive that is it. Off to bed with you."  
Everybody got up and Percy led them through the castle, on moving staircases and once even through a secret passage hidden in the wall. They finally made it to a portrait of a fat lady. "This is the Fat Lady. She hides the entrance to the Gryffindor common room." Percy explained. "The new password is Drooble's Best."   
He led them into the common room. Boys are off to the left, girls to the right. There are multiple rooms with plaques on them. Find the one with your name, first years. That is your room." Harry and Draco went to look for their rooms together. "Harry, look!" Draco, who was across the hallway, said. "We're roommates." Harry smiled. "Nice. Should we go in then?" "Yeah." Draco said.   
They walked in and both stopped in their tracks. The room was much larger than it seemed from the outside. There were two king sized sleigh beds, a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, two large desks and two wardrobes. It was all very neat and modern, but it was also cozy.  
It was rather Scandinavian in its decoration. There were fur throws on all of the chairs, and one at the end of each bed. The bed sheets were just white, but they were very fluffy. The desks and wardrobes were both gray.   
"Well, which bed do you want, Harry?"Draco asked. "Ummmm, I'll take the...left one." Harry said, wandering around the room. Their trunks and owls had already been brought up, so they just changed and got into bed.   
The next morning, Harry and Draco woke up early. Harry asked Draco if he wanted to shower first. "Oh, I usually shower at night." Draco said. "Well, I guess I'll shower now then." Harry said. Harry got into the shower. After about 30 minutes, he got out, but realized he had left his robes on his bed.   
He walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Even though he was only eleven, Harry had some abs that looked like they had been chiseled out of stone. Draco looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. His mouth fell open and he let out a soft gasp. Harry looked over at him and smiled.   
Draco had known that he was gay for a couple of years. He had never found women to be attractive. But he had **not** known that he had a crush on Harry until that moment. He quickly closed his mouth and said, "Wow, I never knew you were so hot," and then went back to reading his book. Harry blushed, but secretly he was glad Draco had said something. It had been driving him crazy not knowing if Draco was gay or not.   
Harry grabbed his clothes and started back towards the bathroom. "Thanks," he said before shutting the door. Harry got dressed and came back out. "Should we get down to the Great Hall then? I think it's almost breakfast time." Harry asked. Draco blushed. "Ummmm, sure. I guess," he said. Harry noticed the blush, but didn't comment on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I kinda have writers block and I'm really tired.


End file.
